xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis Behemoth
The "Solais Behemoth" also known as "Kitara Behemoth." History Solais Behemoth was a sword used by Aponia during the First War Holy War of Pandora. This sword was originally found in the Outway Highlands by Vakai, 12 Billion years ago. She used this sword to slay the endless amounts of monsters created by Pandora 7 centuries before the occurring events of Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth, the sword was given to her by her brother, him and Exodus were allied with Kazen and Aponia. They battled against Valund and his opposing forces and managed to stop his creation of Pre-definite which would eventually become merged and make the weapon Indefinite, Aponia was able to overpower that of Pre-Definite and was the weapon that lead everyone in the Holy War of Pandora to victory. As a little kid, Yazuni stumbled upon the sword in his mother's shrine and asked for permission to keep it being granted Solais Behemoth by his mother. Information The sword is the strongest blade throughout the universe, it had the power of the 5 elements and their sub elements, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Void as well as gravity control, time-space manipulation, dimensional control and its physical attack is said to be unblockable in its transformed state. Its able to cut through the flow of space creating black holes and even cut through barriers with ease, this weapon can be transformed into energy making the user able to manipulate all of its abilities with just their limbs like arms or legs, Solais Behemoth's original spot was Aponia's Shrine in the city Aethra on Erazon Lunaris found by the child Yazuni. It was supposed to be just for decoration as Aponia stated since it was old now. The handle is black with the symbol of a flame that has the writing 信心 inside of the flames. The blade is rusty and old but becomes stronger through battle as seen through its progression in the series. Capabilities The sword is capable of elemental control, time-space control, dimensional control and has high levels of physical attack. One special ability that Solais Behemoth has is the ability to cut off regeneration, internal/external type healing for 3 days once cut by it, this sword can be broken but if the level of mastery the user has, he/she can recreate it. This sword is unblockable when transformed and can cut through any energy based attack, including black holes and time rifts. The sword has excellent control of flames since that was its original ability. Kitara Behemoth It becomes a massive blade of light that transforms into Kitara Behemoth and extends rending physical forms of defense useless against its strength. Yazuni can also use his sword to make energy manifested attacks such as giant energy-emitting slashes that reduce anything touched by it, immortal or mortal to the afterlife. To transform the sword, Yazuni must gather enough energy from parts of the universe or planet such as the Cytherea Tree or the Sun/Moon. Category:High Level Weaponry